Zero shades of Grey
by lillith.abendroth
Summary: When addiction turns into madness, Zero finds himself unable to cope. When a once unnoticed and utterly forgettable girl comes into his life, will Zero's pain be too much for him to allow himself to feel? How far will Kaien Cross go to keep his adopted son safe and alive? Set after the end on season 2 Zero/OC WARNING: Contains rape
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Thanks to my best friend Sam for the editing as per usual! The song is 'painkiller' by Three Days Grace. Let me know what you guys think! Reviews make me warm and fuzzy inside and stuff...**

The storm raged outside, matching the intensity of the storm raging within Zero Kiryu. It had been nearly two months since the fight with Rido, and Yuuki's departure. To say he missed her would have been a gross understatement. He remembered his promise to her. He remembered the final words she said to him, the words that haunted his nightmares. At the headmaster's request he had stayed behind to help rebuild the school while continuing classes. The headmaster called it their "duty to the students." As a favor, and because he had nowhere else to go, Zero stayed at the school.

Glancing out the window, he sighed as another gust of wind drove a sheet of rain pattering against the pane of glass. Sighing, he turned away. A rumble of thunder sounded in the distance, and the window shook from its force. Previously drowned out by the howling wind, Zero felt the thumping beat enter the room and began reaching for his core. He glanced over towards the double doors, behind which a school dance raged, the headmaster's fleeting attempt to make everyone forget about what had happened and try to "lighten everyone up." As he watched, the double doors popped open and a bright light illuminated the once darkened hallway. Kaien Cross stepped into the light and Zero sighed again. He knew what was coming.

"Zero! What are you doing out here?"

Taking a step forward, Zero shrugged. In all honesty he had stepped away from the dance to clear his head. The festivities, with their cheerful mood and upbeat music had been too much for him. It was too soon and he still hadn't forgotten.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and when he looked up he saw his headmaster's face beaming brightly. Though this man had adopted him and cared for him most of his life, he still couldn't bring himself to think of him as anything more than a headmaster, certainly not his father.

"Why don't you come back in here, Zero? You could use a little cheering up."

Again, the young vampire shrugged, but did as he was told anyway. He yanked the doors open and a blinding light bombarded his senses. Once inside the music roared around him. Stepping off to the side he broke away from Kaien and slowly made his way off to the sidelines, watching as bodies writhed and wiggled on the dance floor. Finding a clear spot on the bleachers, Zero sat down just as the song came to an end. After a moment, another beat pulsed through him, and this, finally, was a song he recognized. Despite himself, the hand resting on his knee began to tap its fingers along to the beat.

You know you need a fix when you fall down  
>You know you need to find a way<br>To get you through another day

Zero's eyes scanned the crowd, looking among the thrashing and sweating bodies for something, or someone interesting to take his mind off of his problems. A young girl with long black hair caught his attention and he perked up to get a better look at her.

Let me be the one to numb you out

As he watched, she brought both hands up to run through her waist length hair. She spun and twisted, her hips swaying to the beat. She turned towards him then, and he felt as if a block of ice had slid down into his stomach. The look on her face was one of pure pleasure, lost and euphoric from the music.

Let me be the one to hold you  
>Never gonna let you get away<p>

Clinging to her, the white shirt of her school uniform hugged her curves perfectly. She seemed to have discarded her black and white jacket, as had most of the students. Her skirt swished around her thighs as she danced, paired with black stockings. Despite the sexy way her hair hung over one shoulder, quite possibly the sexiest thing about her was the way she mouthed the lyrics to the song as she danced. Zero felt almost as if he had been electrified.

The shoulder you cry on  
>The dose that you die on<p>

As the beat of the song changed, she swished her hips in wide circles, lower and lower until she was crouching; her hair fell over her face like a veil. As she got closer to the ground, Zero stood, desperate to keep sight of her. Something about the way she moved had him captivated. He had never seen anything like her, so graceful and free. She was everything he wanted at that moment.

I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer  
>You'll love me 'til it's all over, over<p>

As the beat of the music changed she shot up, throwing her head back. Her hair was like a midnight waterfall, tendrils of raven black cascading in waves down her back. She had a heartbreakingly beautiful pout on her lips, and her skin shone with the sheen of sweat that made her seem as if she were glowing from the inside. She moved in perfect time to the music, and snaked her arms over her head in carefully controlled movements, accentuating her in perfect fashion.

'Cause I'm the shoulder you cry on  
>The dose that you die on<br>I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer

She was affecting him in ways he didn't even know were possible. He felt an undeniable urge to be closer to her, to breathe her air and taste her skin. Though it was no easy task, he waded through the sea of writhing and turning bodies and made his way to her side. At that moment all he knew was her. Loosely, he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to sway with her. Her smell was intoxicating. He breathed her in deeply and gently brushed her hair away from her neck. She sighed and practically melted in his arms.

I know what you want so desperately  
>You know I'll give you one for free<br>Forever you're coming back to me

Zero felt the slight twinge of satisfaction burn within him, and trailed two fingers across her collarbone and up her throat. She shivered at his touch and leaned into him, grinding her hips against him. He stiffened at the feeling of her against him and felt his ability to control himself slipping. Her arms came up then, reaching behind her to wrap around his neck and interlock her fingers behind his head. Watching the way she moved coupled with the feel of her skin was affecting his body and mind in ways he had never felt before.

Now I'm gonna give you what you need  
>'Cause I know what you feed on and what you lean on<br>And what you lead on

She sighed and relaxed against him. He felt the warmth of her skin against his and could feel himself melting like a candle in a wildfire. Something about her calmed him. Something about her almost drove him to madness. A plethora of feelings swirled within him like a melting pot, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She pushed her hips into him and tossed her head back, leaning against him as her mind gave in to the beat of the music. Slowly, Zero grabbed her wrists and pulled them down to her side, before trailing both hands across her hip bones. She gasped, and spun on her heel to look into the face of the person who was owning her so completely.

"Zero?!"

The shoulder you cry on  
>The dose that you die on<p>

Zero could finally see every line and curve of her face and he felt as if he were looking into the eyes of a goddess. Her lips were full and plump, and begged for his touch. Her eyes were wide and a dark, slate grey. She was beauty incarnate, a goddess come to earth. He recognized her now. Kivia Karver. Finally, he bent and claimed her lips with his own. He felt a spark between them and smiled into her mouth. She tasted somehow familiar and like sweet frosting.

I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer  
>You'll love me 'til it's all over, over<br>'Cause I'm the shoulder you cry on  
>The dose that you die on<br>I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer

He felt a twinge of guilt but quickly pushed it away. For the first time in a long time, he was thinking of someone other than Yuuki, and he didn't really mind. He never should have let it get this far, but something about Kivia had him hypnotized. His mind was foggy and swimming from the adrenaline, but he still knew the gravity of the situation he had laid out for himself. He pulled away from her, panting.

Did you find me another cure?  
>Did you find me another cure?<p>

"Kivia!" A voice to his left snapped Zero out of his trance like state, and he took a step back. A small group of girls had appeared, and were standing nearby, looking awkwardly from Kivia to Zero. One girl, tall with blonde hair and thick glasses, spoke up.

"Hey, Kivia. Why is Zero..."

Kivia finally moved her eyes from Zero's, her expression dazed and looking slightly guilty. That look caused another twinge inside of Zero's chest that he couldn't explain. This girl, once so forgettable and nothing he would look twice at, now owned his entire world. Without a word, she stepped away from him, and began making her way towards the door. The group of girls that had come to retrieve her seemed to unanimously flash Zero a cold, judging stare before following her.

I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer  
>You'll love me 'til it's all over, over<br>'Cause I'm the shoulder you cry on  
>The dose that you die on<br>I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer

The monster that was his pride, roared inside of his chest. He still felt their piercing judgment, the cold stares. Even though no words had been spoken, he could hear their words behind his back. Who were they to laugh at him? His upper lip curled in a snarl, and he spun on his heel, making his way through the crowd, along the same path his prey had laid out for him. He brushed past body after body, knocking them out of the way as he passed. Any sense of self control he had once felt had melted now, and he was a man on a mission. He finally made it out of the crowd just as the double doors swung closed. He rushed forward, his pace quickening to a jog. He exploded through the doors before they had even come to be still again.

"Kivia!"

He scanned the hallway to his right and was met with nothing but a blanket of impenetrable darkness. Whipping his head around, he looked to his left to find a small group of figures in the stillness. He charged forward, and before he knew it, his trembling hand had reached inside of his jacket to find the cold metal of the Bloody Rose firm against his heaving chest. As he got closer, the face of every girl came clearly into view. Surprise shone brightly on all of their faces as he reached out, grabbing hold firmly of Kivia's wrist.

"I was talking to her."

Kivia stayed silent, but the same blonde girl sporting glasses as before piped up in her place.

"Hey! Zero, you can't treat her like that! You think just because-"

Zero wrenched his shaking hand from its confines, and a sliver of moonlight flashed across the silver of his weapon as he drew it. A collective gasp rang out between the girls, and their 'leader' took a stumbling step back upon realizing that she was now staring down the barrel of a gun. Though Zero knew without a doubt in his mind that the Bloody Rose could not harm her even if he willed it too, Zero was unsure if she was aware of this fact as well. By the fear in her eyes he assumed not.

"Get out of here! All of you!"

Though they hesitated, the girls backed away slowly. He turned to look at Kivia, standing unmoving at his side. He heard the clatter of footsteps, as the other girls skittered quickly away from them. He lowered his arm to his side, feeling the cool metal against his thigh through his slacks. Kivia's eyes moved downwards with his weapon, and though he knew it was fear in her eyes, he couldn't help but feel a pulse when her lips parted in surprise.

"Zero...I-"

"I'm sorry Kivia, I can't..."

He pressed into her, driving her back until her back met the wall behind her. He pinned her there, watching as her eyes finally met his. As he locked gaze with her megawatt eyes, he felt as if he had been shocked to life. A tense lifting sprung to life between his legs, and he smiled when she sucked in a deep breath. He knew she felt it too. Her hands came up, pressed flat against his chest, and he shivered when he felt her warmth even though his uniform.

"Zero...please... You're scaring me…"

He shook his head, and brought his free hand up to run through her hair. He watched her lips as they said his name and another pulse resounded within him, this time causing a throb from his stiffening erection. Without a word, he leaned down to her, brushing his lips across hers carefully. A small squeak escaped her throat, and he found himself smiling against her once more. She turned her head away, breaking their contact, and instantly Zero missed the taste of her. Before he could stop himself, his skeletal fingers grabbed her chin, forcing her to look his way.

"I'm sorry, Kivia. I need this."

In one fluid movement, he bent down and hooked her thigh over his forearm, opening her before him. Licking his lips, his mind began to swim from the feeling of the smooth skin of her inner thigh resting on his fingertips. Leaning into her, he ran his tongue along the flesh of her lower jaw, and the taste of her brought that familiar feeling of bloodlust and need.

"Zero! Stop!"

She pushed harder against him, twisting in his grasp. Growling, he gave her chin a rough squeeze, silencing her instantly. Though she still fought him, he felt more in control now. His tongue lashed out, licking up her neck, feeling the rivers of blood thrumming just below the surface. Using his free hand he pushed her skirt up, exposing a pair of plain white cotton panties. Such a sight had his excitement mounting more than he had ever experienced before. Pulling her panties to the side, Zero ran his thumb across that sensitive part of her and she gasped loudly. He chuckled, deep in his throat. Biting her lower lip, she turned her face away, a look of shame crossing her features.

"Zero, I don't want to do this..."

He swiped his thumb across her again, and placed a single finger at her entrance. His fingers sank deeper until he pressed into her, and lingered there. His grin turned sly, and he chuckled.

"I think you're lying."

Her eyes, wide and innocent, locked on his once more and she looked shocked. "I didn't..."

Forceful, almost too roughly, he pushed another finger into her and she gasped, pulling away from him and rapping the back of her skull against the window pane. He chuckled again, this time deep in his throat, an intense, dark sound.

"You are dripping wet..."

She sucked in a deep breath and shivered. He leaned into her, slowly pulling his fingers out, and then without warning thrusting them back into her until she squealed.

"Kivia..."

"Huh?"

"Tell me you want it."

Frantically, she shook her head, her long hair flying around her. He pushed into her again, brushing against a sensitive spot inside of her, and she straightened.

"Tell me, Kivia."

"I can't! Zero, I'm scared"

He pulled her leg up, wrapping it around his waist, and removed his hand from her thigh. He brought his hand up, the bloody rose still clutched in his trembling fingers. He pressed it beneath her chin, and he saw her flinch as the cold metal came into contact with her heated skin. He pushed, forcing her head back against the window. He went forward until his lips touched the shell of her ear, and when he spoke his voice was a soft whisper.

"Say it."

She gulped, and finally "I want you, Zero."

Finally content, a smile graced his chiseled features. With his free hand, he tugged at his zipper, and then his fingers disappeared into the confines of his slacks. When they reappeared, he brought his throbbing manhood with them. Shuffling his feet, he readjusted himself and brought his hips closer to her. When he touched himself to that aching, yearning part of her, she shivered again, but stayed silent.

Carefully, he positioned himself at her entrance and began to push forward, slowly parting her flesh and making his way into her hot core. She groaned, and he watched her throat pulse as she swallowed hard. When he was finally fully inside of her, something inside of her gave way before him, and she let out a whimper. A sudden sweet scent filled the air, and a sudden pressure wrapped around Zero's brain. A sudden numbness flashed throughout his soul, and he shivered.

Blood.

That smell, that intoxicating aroma. She was bleeding.

Breathing in, he leaned back to look at her and felt his eyes pulling towards the swell of her throat. He shook himself and returned his gaze to her eyes. What he saw there rocked his core. A tear slipped from each eye, slowly falling down her cheek and racing down her neck. As he watched their descent, he was once again drawn to the bulging veins beneath her flesh. A sudden convulsion gripped her body, and as she shivered against him, he loosened his grip on the gun. A guilt had gripped him, and he suddenly felt terrible for his roughness. Her chin lowered until he stared into her eyes, though it still stayed propped against her jaw. Something grabbed his mind in a stranglehold and refused to let him go.

As he watched, Kivia changed positions, tilting her hips against him. She moved around him, and her tight, wetness slid against him. He hissed between his teeth, and found his already limited hold on what self-control he had had left to begin slipping through his fingers, smashing against the floor into a million pieces. He pulled out of her, and smashed back into her with enough force to grind her hips back against the cement she leaned upon.

She cried out, a muffled groan against clenched teeth. Without even a second of hesitation, he slipped out and pressed into her one more time. She called out again, this time a small moan beneath trembling lips. He continued his pace, rocking against her, never taking his eyes away from her heaving throat. He gulped, trying in vain to push away his sinful desires and his monstrous needs. With a shaking hand, he pushed a lock of her hair away from her neck, and grinned at all of the curves and lines exposed to him.

His hand holding the weapon began to weaken and it dropped from its place at her jaw, to an area just above her heart, his hand resting against her breast. The skin below her chin had reddened from the barrel of the gun, and he felt a sense of pain when he saw the painful looking mark blemish her creamy skin. He sighed, and though never stopping or even slowing his pace, leaned against her to press his lips against her sore, irritated skin. Once again, he felt her shiver. He inhaled deeply, and the scent of her blood was now mingled with the scent of her flesh. He felt the pulsing of her blood beneath his lips, and he pressed forward with renewed urgency and need.

He ran his fingers up her neck and into her hair, entangling his skeletal fingers deep in her midnight locks, close to the scalp. Growling deep in his throat, he yanked her head back, exposing her throat to him. She yelped, and convulsed once more, her core contracting around him. A wave of pleasure smacked into his brain and he groaned. He trailed a pattern of kisses along her jaw line, slowly making his way to the side of her neck, nuzzling his nose against her ear.

The sudden squeak of a door sounded behind them, and though Zero took notice, he didn't slow his motions. He had his heart set on a target and at this moment his determination was set. He heard a sudden intake of breath and hurried footsteps.

"Zero! What are you doing!"

Kaien Cross appeared at his side, and Zero felt a possessive demon erupt inside of him. He grunted and attempted to turn away, but before he could move, the headmaster was on him.

"Zero! Stop! You can't do this!"

Zero's grunt lowered into a menacing growl, and he pulled his lips back in a snarl. A sudden rushed feeling came over him, and he trained his eyes back to his prey. Her eyes were wide, frightened, and the cheeks had flushed a scarlet hue that seemed almost to glow in the dark. As Zero watched, she gulped, and the muscles in her throat jumped. An arm grabbed roughly at his shoulders and wrenched him back, and he felt his will break. He felt as if he had been shoved over an edge he had been fighting to balance upon, and he fell forward, his lips against her jugular. A voice to his left grated against his nerves, and he twitched with annoyance.

"Zero! Don't do it!"

Again, he felt hands pulling at his shoulder, yanking on him in an attempt to restrain him. With a snarl like a rabid beast, he threw his arm out and back, knocking his newfound rival back and off of him. Taking advantage of what he saw as his only opportunity, he pounced. He plowed into her, his teeth poking through her creamy, white skin in one smooth, fluid movement. A flood of blood poured into his open mouth and he moaned at the taste.

Beneath him Kivia stiffened, her breathing catching in her chest against him. She moaned deep in her throat, and Zero felt the vibrations against his lips. The flow of blessed elixir over his tongue and down his throat gave him a rush of drunken passion and he pounded against her with a bestial wrath. He felt a coil tightening in the pit of his stomach, and a burning fire radiated through every limb. Kivia let out a yelp, her hands coming up to clutch at his shoulders as if hanging on for dear life.

"Zero! Stop! You're going to kill her!"

The headmaster's words brought him to reality with an unpleasant jolt and he slowly pulled his lips away from her neck. He leaned back, looking up to study her expression. She had visibly paled and though her eyes were still lidded from her passion, she seemed suddenly so fragile. His tongue lashed out, swiping across his lips to taste what lingered of her essence. The taste threw a debilitating right hook to his already cracked willpower. Dropping the Bloody Rose to the floor with a clatter, he dropped his hands to her swaying hips and pulled her close to him. This change in position caused a mind numbingly sweet change in sensation, and he felt a renewed fire burning within him.

"Oh, fuck...so tight."

He felt another hard tug on his shoulder, but found he couldn't be bothered with it. Choking back a gasp, he emptied himself inside of her as he felt her breath escape in a whoosh of air. As he felt himself growing weak, another hand grasped him around the throat in an unforgiving chokehold and he was pulled back and off of her. Stumbling, he lost his footing and landed hard on the unforgiving ground. From his place against the cold floor, he looked back up at her, and was shocked at what he saw.

As he watched, she swayed on her feet, and finally collapsed forward onto her knees. Her hair fell in a curtain around the front of her face, and he felt something inside of him break when he heard her whimper.

"Kivia..."

His voice was an inaudible croak in his dry throat, and he forced himself to look away from the mess he had created. His hands came up to clutch at the headmaster's forearm, still clamped around his throat. His eyes once again were drawn to the panting girl on the floor before him, and he felt a bubbling pit of guilt rising like bile in his windpipe. As he watched her, she lifted her head to look at him. As he locked eyes with her, he felt the air around him thicken, and his vision began to darken. Struggling against his captor, he pulled against the headmaster's arms.

The weight on his throat bore down with an intensity he had never experienced, and finally, his world blackened and he felt his body go limp as he faded away.


	2. chapter 2

"Zero, what were you thinking?!"

Zero shook his head, still unable to bring himself to make eye contact. It had been a couple of hours since the incident during the dance with Kivia. He hadn't seen her upon waking, though he had looked around every corner as he had been lead to the headmaster's office. Toga Yagari had been sent to talk to her according to the headmaster. Zero couldn't help but smirk at this news. he couldn't even imagine what the head of the Vampire Hunters Association would say about a situation such as this.

"Zero, do you have any idea what will happen? What the association will say if they get wind of this? Attacking a student?! Zero, how could you do such a thing?"

Finally, Zero raised his eyes to look at his adoptive father for the first time since the lecture began and what he saw was no surprise. The ex-vampire hunter was pacing, looking utterly distraught and broken down. He appeared as a man in chains, struggling and fighting with the ties that bound him. Now he was watching, staring at his only remaining child with a look of pure pleading, to which Zero didn't know an answer. Finally, the young vampire's lips parted and the voice that slithered from between his lips was low and scared sounding.

"I don't know why...I don't know..."

The headmaster's sigh was a whoosh of discontentment and he resumed pacing, his hand rising to his forehead as if fighting a debilitating migraine. After a few more moments of pacing, the headmaster turned on his heel, facing Zero. Slowly, the look of worry morphed into a sad smile and his hand fell from his forehead.

"Zero...I need you to understand the gravity of this situation. If the Hunters Association finds out-"

His sentence was both interrupted and finished by a new voice as the double doors slowly creaked open. "They'll kill you, Zero."

Toga Yaguri stepped through the doors with a solemn look crossing his features, his eyes turning fleetingly towards Zero before placing his attention rightfully on his fellow vampire hunter. Kaien was the first between them to speak, "What did she say?"

Yagari shook his head, pulling an unlit cigarette from the inner workings of his coat. From yet another pocket he produced a match and as he strode past the young vampire he struck it on the back of the chair Zero sat upon. The flame hissed and sizzled as he brought it to the thin white stick clutched between his pursed lips.

Finally, he took a long drag, and when he exhaled, his reply was short. "Not much."

The headmaster threw his arms up in exasperation and made a sound of annoyed distaste in his throat. "What did you ask her, Toga?"

"I asked her what happened."

"And?"

Yagari flashed a slightly annoyed look towards the headmaster and then towards Zero, "She said she told Zero she wanted it."

Zero's head snapped up at the words and he felt his heart slam into his rib cage with the force of an out of control eighteen wheeler. Though he was anything but proud of himself for the atrocity he had committed in his blood lust, he knew the words she spoke had been coaxed from her unfairly. If Yagari's words were to be believed, she appeared to be protecting Zero...but why?

The headmaster looked stunned, his eyes darting back and forth between Zero and Yagari, yet he said nothing.

"She's obviously lying" Yagari stated simply, taking another drag off of his quickly dwindling smoke. Zero sighed.

The headmaster shook his head, "How do you know she's lying?"

Yagari erupted with an almost painfully sarcastic chuckle, "Because I saw what happened. You had to rip him off of her. He was holding a gun to her head."

The headmaster turned away slowly, "But he-"

"He bit her!"

Zero gulped, his head hanging even lower. He felt sick. Since Yuuki left, he was unable to keep his grip on the sickening madness within him. It all felt like a lead ball in the pit of his stomach. Everything had gone to hell in a handbasket faster than he could even figure out what he had done. He sighed and slowly got to his feet.

Without a word, the headmaster stepped into his path, standing between Zero and the doors. Zero narrowed his eyes, but stayed silent. Instead, Kaien was the one who spoke.

"You cannot leave this room unescorted, Zero. I'm sorry..."

Before Zero could argue, his former master took a step forward, "I'll take him to his room, Kaien."

Yagari stepped to the door, twisted the knob, and yanked the door open forcefully. Without a word or even a backward glance at his father, Zero disappeared though the door. Yagari followed him silently and as the door creaked shut behind him, he heard Kaien's words, almost whispered after him.

"Lock him in, Toga."

When Yagari was certain they were far enough from the headmaster that they were out of earshot, he quickened his pace and matched pace with Zero.

"Zero, listen..."

A hand held up to silence him, and Zero shook his head. "Just leave me alone."

Yagari gave a grunt of annoyance, and lashed out to grab Zero's arm. He held the young vampire firmly, and the look Zero shot him over one shoulder was one of pure malice. Despite, or possibly because of this look, Yagari plowed forward.

"No! Zero, you need to listen to me. I have been on your side since day one, despite what you have become. And if you think that isn't hard for me, you're sadly mistaken. Even tonight, after I saw what you had done, all I could think about was how to get you out of this mess. If any other vampire had done this in front of my eyes I would have taken them out with no remorse. Not you, Zero. I have given a lot to save your ass. As long as you are sane I will continue to do so. Tonight, when I saw what you had done...for the first time since coming to this school I have questioned your sanity. Truly questioned it."

With a grunt, Zero wrenched his arm from his former master's grasp, mumbling beneath his breath. "I'm still sane enough to know that I fucked up."

Yagari shrugged and stepped around the young vampire, continuing along the corridor. "That's good enough for me. Level E vampires don't feel remorse."

"I'm not a level E..."

Zero's mumbled response was said more for his own gain than anyone else's, though Yagari heard it loud and clear.

They continued in silence until they arrived outside of Zero's bedroom door. Reaching out, Zero rested his hand upon the knob and sighed.

"So what's going to happen?"

Yagari shrugged, "I don't know. I'm going to talk to the headmaster now. We will try out best not to let the Association get wind of this, but there is only so much we can do."

As Zero turned to retreat into his bedroom, Yagari stopped him with a gentle hand upon his shoulder. "I'm sorry Zero...but I'm going to have to take the Bloody Rose from you."

Zero's mouth dropped open in disbelief. He suddenly became very aware of the weight of his weapon against his side.

"What?!"

Yagari shook his head, "I'm sorry, Zero. It's a matter of safety for the students."

Wracking his brain for any excuse, Zero sadly came up empty. With a heavy heart, he reached into his coat and carefully unhooked the gun from its chain. Glancing away, he handed the gun, butt first, towards his fellow vampire hunter. Yagari took it gently and tucked it into his belt.

Zero nodded, and without another word twisted the door knob and disappeared inside.

As Zero pushed the door firmly closed and stepped away, he heard the tinkling of metal upon metal.

Keys.

Before he could even reach for the knob, the firm and damning sound of the lock sliding into place echoed throughout the room. From the other side of the solid wooden door to his prison, Zero heard Yagari's voice loud and clear.

"I'm sorry Zero. Headmaster's orders..."

Backing against the door, Zero's head hung low, his hair throwing his hyacinth eyes into a deep shadow. When his back hit the door he slid to the floor, his knees pressed firmly against his chest.

Yagari pushed the door open to find Headmaster Cross sitting slumped in his chair, his head in his hands. His old friend oozed an aura of defeat and confusion. When Kaien turned to face him, the look in his eyes was nothing less than a father at his wits' end. Yagari stepped forward and produced the Bloody Rose from his waistband. As he held it up, the light glinted across its smooth metal surface like a star from the dark reaches of space.

He sat it on the table between himself and the headmaster and when Kaien's eyes caught it, he gasped audibly.

"You took the..."

Yagari nodded, flopping down into an overstuffed armchair off to his right. He had never seen his old friend look so disappointed. Yagari sighed. He understood the symbolism of the Bloody Rose. He understood the metaphor. He also understood the danger.

"I'm sorry, Kaien. He's using it to harm students. Until he gets his head back I think he needs to stay unarmed."

Kaien shook his head, his mouth gaping open. Since its appearance, he had been unable to tear his eyes away from the Bloody Rose.

"Toga, that is an anti-vampire weapon. It cannot harm anyone in the day class. It was meant to help Zero keep control of the night class and-"

"Well the night class is gone so he has no need for it."

Kaien's expression changed from one of shock to one of sad understanding. He sighed, running a hand through his bangs. "You're right."

A silence stretched between them for a moment, before Toga finally broke it.

"So what are you planning?"

Kaien sat back, his elbows on his desk and his fingers tented before his face. He sighed, and his voice was barely a whisper when his thoughts finally came in audible form.

"If Kivia is released back amongst the students, she could tell someone about-"

Yagari shot to his feet like a bullet, "What are you planning?!"

The calm on his face was eerie and almost seemed out of place, and Kaien shook his head sadly, "She must be quarantined."

"You've lost your mind!"

"Zero is all I have left, Toga."

Yagari growled, his anger bubbling to the surface, "You cannot keep a teenage girl prisoner to protect a vampire!"

"Let us not forget what vampire we are speaking of, Toga."

Yagari shook his head, reaching into his pocket, searching blindly for his addiction. After a moment, he produced another smoke and stuck it a little less than gently between his lips.

"What if the Association finds out what you're doing?"

"What am I doing?"

"Imprisoning an innocent girl to protect Zero!?"

Kaien Cross shook his head, slowly rising from his seat, "It's for her safety"

Yagari's breath shot out of him in a huff of annoyance, and he shook his head. "What are you planning on doing? You have to let her out eventually. People are going to ask about her. She has friends. Rumors will start. This can't go on forever. What will you do when it's the end? How far are you willing to go to keep this a secret?"

Kaien replied with a sigh, "I don't know, Toga..."

Yagari turned, making his way to the door, shaking his head. With his back turned, the headmasters next question was more than a surprise.

"She has no parents. Shes an orphan. If I send her away from the school she will go back to an orphanage, where she has no friends... Is that what you would prefer?"

"Of course not! I don't want her to suffer alone either way."

"It seems to me that you care an awful lot for the fate of this girl..."

Turning to look over his shoulder with the speed of a striking viper, Yagari looked less than amused. After thoroughly studying his old friend, he disappeared out of the doors without a word.


End file.
